


Hunting Sepiks

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [71]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: The hunt for Sepiks takes them into the Cosmodrome and into the horrors that the Fallen have done with SIVA.





	Hunting Sepiks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).

> **Year**: The Far Future  
**Spoilers**: Destiny: Through D2: Black Armory, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 14  
**Notes**: Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki). Some Dialogue is taken directly from the source material.  
**Beta**: Grammarly

Spencer laid in the course for the Cosmodrome, the section where Sepiks had gone. Aaron was quietly seething behind him, and Spencer knew there was little to do until the threat of S.I.V.A. was gone. Aaron was holding on by a thread.

"Lord Saladin, Sir," G.A.R.C.I.A. said over the comms. The tone was the standard so Spencer had no clue which of the three that was with them was currently asking.

"Yes?"

"You said the Fallen already knew about S.I.V.A., but I can't find a reference to S.I.V.A. in the Vanguard database."

"That's because I went to great lengths to lock it away. The records are in the Iron Temple."

"Okay, but if the Fallen already know about S.I.V.A. then shouldn't we?

"What you need to do now is track Sepiks. If we find him, we will know the extent of the corruption." Saladin cut the comms so that they could still hear him, but he couldn't hear them.

"G.A.R.C.I.A. as soon as we can take a breath and calm down, I'll explain everything." Aaron laid a hand on Spencer's shoulder an squeezed.

"Okay, Hotch."

"Jack's sent another video message, and he's quite happy on the adventure, but he would rather be home in the Tower."

"I'm sure that most of the kids are having fun but miss being home," Rossi said.

"I don't know. Even as a very technology-oriented kid, their teachers are not around so they are missing classes and even I would have had a little more fun with that. Though Will is teaching them thing that they cannot learn inside of a classroom. Seeing pictures is one thing, but seeing the plant in the wild and smelling it, touching it, if that wasn't going to make you sick is another thing."

"True," Aaron said. He squeezed Spencer's shoulder one more time and let go.

The Wall was coming up, and Spencer nearly lost control of the Ceres Galliot.

"Aaron," Spencer breathed.

"Okay I don't know which scares me more; the giant Ketch, or whatever took a bite out of The Wall," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

Spencer saw the giant Ketch that she was talking about, but his eyes had been glued on the hole in the Wall. That had to be made by Sepiks, or the Ketch. It was six of one or a half dozen of the other. Spencer put them down at a safe spot and made sure that his Scout and Pulse Rifles were ready. This wasn't a time to engage in battle with a sword in each hand. He needed to make sure he could make the long shots if required. He pulled the Pulse Rifle first as Aaron kept his Scout in hand. Rossi had a Shotgun draped over his arm, it was open so that it was bent at an angle, safety to make sure it didn't go off. It reminded Spencer of images of Old Earth and when shotguns had been created. His Hand Cannon was on his hip and his Machine Gun on his back. He looked like the typical Titan, a one-man wrecking crew. Like that, Spencer could understand the attraction that Prentiss had to him when he looked like he did.

If it weren't for the intelligence angle that Spencer craved, he would probably have climbed either Morgan or him like a tree. Spencer was sure that Morgan could be a good lover. He knew that Exos were more than capable of satisfying women, which meant that they could do the same for a man. Rossi looked older than him, but there wasn't a lot that could be done about that. Guardians did not age past when they were killed the first time so Rossi would look the same three hundred years from them. If he was still alive.

"Spencer?" Aaron asked.

"Sorry. Got a little sidetracked thinking about the best way to do this. I don't think there is a better way other than to just go in through the front door. We have no clue what is on the other side of that Wall. We can't know, and so it wouldn't be safe to try and land inside of there without knowing. So we charge in like Titans."

"Hey!" Rossi exclaimed, but there was a bit of playfulness to his tone.

"Then let's go." Aaron moved over to the usual transmat spot, and G.A.R.C.I.A. took him right away. Spencer and Rossi stepped over next and were swept up into the beam after Aaron.

There were assaulted within seconds of getting close to the Wall. The Fallen were in strange colors compared to what they usually wore. Spencer wondered if that was because of Sepiks or they were dressed like that before finding the Servitor and restoring him using S.I.V.A.

"Guardians, it's Shiro. You're gonna need some cover, make for the Cosmodrome."

Spencer really wanted to tell Shiro to shove it up his ass, but then he knew that Shiro didn't have an ass, or at least not a hole that something would move inside of.

"We know that we need to get inside of the wall, but that's proving to be hard with the forces that are opposing us," Rossi said.

Spencer kind of liked the crotchety old man act that Rossi had going on.

"With most of the Kells gone, getting a full force this large to work together is almost impossible," Shiro said in response to Rossi's statement. "Saladin, you mentioned a sensor grid. Can we use that to tell how far this occupation extends?"

"The Fallen are irrelevant, Shiro. The only thing that matters now is finding Sepiks," Saladin said.

"Well, the Fallen are not irrelevant because they are strong enough that it's stopping us from getting to where Sepiks is," Aaron said back to Saladin. There was nothing from the other Iron Lord on the other end of the comm unit.

Spencer wasn't shocked about that. While the Iron Lords were a united front a long time ago with Saladin at the helm, Aaron had been the leader of the Wolves, and Spencer knew that the only reason another branch existed was partly that the methodology had to be just different enough to warrant it.

"SO we've got to get through the Breach so we can find the insane robot whose been infected by S.I.V.A.? Sounds fun." Rossi's tone was level, and there was not a lot of emotion in it, but Spencer still laughed. It wasn't quite deadpan but close enough to it.

"I was found out here," Spencer said. He looked over to where he had been found and sighed. It was bizarre to see the place again, only now covered in snow. When the Fallen were beat back enough, Spencer rushed into the doorway that would take them through the Wall and into the central area of the Cosmodrome. Only when he made to where the pathways were, it was a giant open space. Whatever had gone through the Wall had made a mess of the inside of the place as well. Where it had been all dark and closed before it was now bright, open, and everything was covered in snow. Except for the areas where the metal was still burning red hot. Whatever had done this, had done it recently if the metal was still glowing red.

Vandals were lined up all around, taking potshots at everything that moved inside that wasn't Fallen. Aaron took them out with hie Scout Rifle while Spencer and Rossi took care of the Dregs and Shanks that made up the ground crew. Further inside was a Captain but it fell in short order as well. The area was much smaller, and so the force inside was smaller as well.

Spencer led the way up to a half-broken catwalk that made a bridge from the lower level to the upper where they needed to go. As soon as he made it up, Shanks came in from every single angle. Spencer reached out his and buffeted them back with one of his Light powered mental grenades and then started to fire at the few that were now half broken. Shanks and Dregs tried to slow them down as they made their way through the whole of the place.

As they exited the last room and started into the vast air duct tunnel that would take them to the Divide, G.A.R.C.I.A. spoke. "Lots of Fallen, but still no sign of Sepiks."

Spencer was still the first out into the back section of the Divide. He looked around at the snow that covered everything. It had not been this deep before now. Spencer wondered if the Fallen were messing with the typical weather patterns with whatever they were doing. It was strange, but it felt like real snow crunching under his boots.

"What is that pattern over there, can we take a closer look? G.A.R.C.I.A. asked as she threw up a marker on the H.U.D.

Spencer looked at where she had marked it, and he did see something there. Something that he knew was S.I.V.A. related. There was a pulsing metal nodule at the center of red almost tentacle like things that came out of it. G.A.R.C.I.A. appeared and started to scan it.

"I am picking up some strange readings. It's like what was on Sepiks, but if I didn't know any better, I'd say this stuff is consuming everything around it."

"That is S.I.V.A. With the proper direction, could create anything a civilization would need. At least in theory." Saladin's tone was derisive.

Spencer heard the snap of a ship and looked to a Hive Tombship appear in the air. It was strange for them to be in the light like they were. They liked the moon for a reason.

"What in the Sam Hill are the Hive doing out here?" Rossi asked.

"The Hive tend to keep to the dark. Something is driving them into the open."

Spencer could only guess at what was doing that. The Fallen and S.I.V.A. were digging into the tunnels and areas where the Hive was taking over Earth.

"We really don't have time to dally," Spencer said. He looked around. He assumed they were heading to the right and not to the left, which would take them to the Steppes. The Rocketyard seemed the more likely spot of where they needed to go. "Go, and I'll cover your retreat. When you get set up at the edge there, you can cover mine."

Spencer made sure that the Hive was interested only in him and then kept their attention on him.

"Come," Aaron said over the comms.

Spencer turned and took off, running toward the entrance to the Rocketyard. He felt a few shots hit his shield, but Aaron and Rossi picked off the Hive that did it. As one, Aaron and Rossi turned to follow behind Spencer as he ran toward the Rocketyard. There was the standard Hive in the Rocketyard but more of them than usual, being flushed out of their dark holes in the ground.

"I just lost all readings from the Sensor Grid. There's a monitoring station near your location, hook into it and try to get the Grid back online," Shiro said.

"No problem," G.A.R.C.I.A. answered for them as they fought off the Hive that was pissed they were entering their area.

Spencer looked for where the beacon was on the screen and saw that it led to what looked like a S.I.V.A. infested room. Spencer pointed, and Aaron's gaze followed.

"I'll head inside and have G.A.R.C.I.A. take a look around to see what is up."

"We will stay outside and keep Hive from getting inside."

"Okay." Spencer turned to head into the room. There was the red from whatever had broken into the room, or just shot around willy-nilly as it seemed for the rest of the area. That could be a clever disguise though as it could just be the Servitor, if it were Sepiks, trying to mask what they were doing. It was pretty diabolical if it was it doing it.

As soon as Spencer was near the computer, G.A.R.C.I.A. popped out and started to scan around.

"Um, there's not enough left of the Sensor Grid to fix." G.A.R.C.I.A. turned to look at Spencer, and while her shell didn't quite have a face, her spikes drooped down, and she seemed to frown.

"We can pull the logs from the monitoring station. Would that be enough to figure out what these Fallen are up to?" Spencer asked Shiro.

"Do it," Shiro commanded

Spencer nodded, and G.A.R.C.I.A. started to hack. Spencer kept his back to her and looking into the room. Nothing could come from the other direction. It had to only come from the way that Spencer was facing.

"Something weird incoming." G.A.R.C.I.A.'s tone was thoughtful like she was just noticing it.

Spencer looked around the room and heard a loud bang. Strange looking Fallen burst out of the walls and the floor.

"These Fallen are different. They're augmented with some sort of technology like Sepiks."

"Augmented or not, we need that sensor data."

"A.A.R.O.N.!" Spencer yelled as he started to fire at the Fallen.

Aaron and Rossi came running into the room, firing at anything that moved. The fallen were strange, and while Spencer could see the differences, there was a lot that was the same. Though these were harder to kill. The average single shot to the head that Spencer used to do to Dregs didn't kill them outright anymore.

"I don't think that I like these half-machine Fallen," Rossi said.

"They are harder to kill but not impossible at least," Spencer said.

"There's more of these machine Fallen inside," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"That's not good news, G.A.R.C.I.A. You and I have had talks about what is good news versus bad news and when to deliver it," Rossi said.

Spencer laughed despite himself. He hadn't been around these two enough to understand the relationship between Rossi and his G.A.R.C.I.A. Aaron didn't even try and pull his Sniper Rifle. He left his Scout Rifle hanging from his shoulder and just fired round after round from his Hand Cannon. Spencer's Pulse Rifle was doing well enough for him.

Wave after wave of the Fallen came out of any place that they could manifest. Each of them was changed in varied ways. Spencer took note of every single change and found that there were things that never transformed. It was strange but nothing that Spencer didn't understand. There were parts on a Human that couldn't be changed without changing what made them Human.

"Splicers," Spencer said as he swapped to his Sidearm and drew one of the knives at the same time. He stabbed a Dreg in the eye and jerked it free, taking out part of the head. It was dead before it fell to the ground. Spencer saw that its blood was different looking. If it weren't for the chance of contamination, Spencer would love to study one of the bodies. There was no way that he would even attempt to do anything that would possibly infect anyone. He wasn't that stupid.

"What?" Rossi asked.

"Splicers. It's a term for things that are a blend of two things or in gene splicing the merging of two different strands to make what you want. These Fallen are spliced together between Fallen and S.I.V.A."

There was only a single Captain left, and he tried to take Rossi down with him as he made a few swipes at him when his weapon failed at killing Rossi. With all three of them concentrated on him, it didn't take long for him to go down.

"I got everything I could out of the Sensor logs," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"Nice job Guardians, but we still have to deal with Sepiks. We just gotta find him."

"We no longer need the Servitor, Shiro. I've seen enough to know the Fallen have restarted production of S.I.V.A. Guardian, we've established a base at the Iron Temple. Join us here." Saladin's image on the comm was gone. He cut it all off very quickly.

Spencer wasn't sure that he liked the man that much. He was tempered by too much loss whereas Aaron wasn't there for the final show, so he only found out long after they had died. It wasn't a thing that played in his mind. He was more away from the deaths. Yet, Spencer knew that they plagued him, but he hadn't let it change him.

"G.A.R.C.I.A. where is the closest safe location to leave from?" Aaron asked.

"Roof."

"Then that is where we need to go."

Spencer nodded his head. He wanted to get it all over with as soon as possible and start the destruction of S.I.V.A. for everyone's sake but mainly for Aaron's.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
